


Moments in Time

by Camfield



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are spans of time that we try to make last forever, even as we bask in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

Bluestreak loved waking up in Sunstreaker’s arms. Sometimes he would set his internal alarm early, just so he could enjoy it for longer than the usual few minutes that they got before getting up. It was a luxury, one that he rarely indulged in. Recharge was hard to come by sometimes, and purposefully cutting it short wasn’t the best choice when you didn’t know if you were going to get to recharge at all the next night cycle.

But despite that, he needed that bit of time to just relax in his lover’s arms. To nudge up under Sunstreaker’s chin and rest ever so lightly against his main energon line. Feeling the life and power that thrummed through. That kept him going. 

He threw one leg up over the golden mech’s, scooting them closer until their bodies touched from pede to helm. Letting out a quiet vent and listening to their sparks pulse in tandem, synchronized after recharging together.

“Hey, Blue, you okay?” Sunstreaker’s voice was rough, full of static.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up...” 

Sunstreaker shifted, curling his arm around Bluestreak’s waist, “S’long as you’re okay.” 

Bluestreak pushed up into a chaste kiss, “Mmmhmmm.”

And he’d meant it to stay there, but with his mate’s arm curling more firmly around his waist the kiss deepened. Glossa twining around each other’s between sighs and soft noises. He shifted, moving his top leg over Sunstreaker’s thigh, one hand reaching down and encouraging the golden mech to turn in and bend his own leg. 

Panels retracted, vents sighed and Sunstreaker rocked into Bluestreak. 

It was gentle, soft. Something borne of that hazy place between recharge and full awareness, where all that you could understand was the feel of familiar armor and EM pulses. Lazy pleasure that curled through their neural net and sparks, energy entwining and threading through seams to coil between barely separated chest plates.

Sweet kisses, ones that he had hardly believed could have come from Sunstreaker before, liquified him. Turned his internals into mush and all he could do was make muffled noises of syrupy pleasure. Fingers curling under armor plates, grounding him against the feeling of overload approaching.

He loves that he can have this, this pure and sweet devotion. With Sunstreaker’s hand cupping his aft and bringing him in with each slow thrust, connecting them again and again until the waves crest over and he shudders, crying out softly against his mate’s mouth. 

Open, encompassing, when Sunstreaker finds his own release and that rush of fluids makes him shiver again.

And even though they both have shift in less than an Earth hour, Bluestreak is content to lay there, unmoving. Just enjoying the weight and feel of the golden mech against him, inside of him.


End file.
